Klyntar
by Eye don't see what's wrong
Summary: When your Marvel-loving mc gets transported in the marvel universe with a symbiote, crazy shit's gonna happen.
1. The Void

Dylan felt himself... falling. It was an odd feeling, sort of like when you went to the pool and went underwater. Except when Dylan opened his eyes, there was black. Inky, dark blackness everywhere. Dylan is shocked for a moment, before frantically looking around. He sees the darkness all around him. His eyes then spot a sleeping figure in the distance.

He had pale white hair and his musculature is thin and wiry. He is hunched over and looks to be sleeping. Dylan was about to call out to the vaguely familiar man before a boom shocks the dark space. Bright, unfiltered light fills the area as people step out of it. People would be wrong to use for them though. Gods would be more appropriate.

Standing, they seemed as if they were taller than planets themselves. They were muscular and were adorned in strange, alien armor. Their faces were covered in masks with a weird design, and they carried spears and staffs with them. A word came to associate in his mind for them.

Celestials.

A shriek filled the area and brought Dylan's attention to the thin man. It had also brought the attention of a red Celestial. He cupped the being in his hand and stared at it. The man's face grew animalistic as he looked back. Dylan saw that his eyes, which were all black and had a red swirl in them, glowed. He bent down and placed his hand on one of the shadows in the giant hand. He pulled and out came a sword. The sword was black, black as the void around them. Dylan felt a shock run through him as he finally recognized the person.

He was Knull, the god of the symbiotes.

Knull admires the sword for a second before jumping at the Celestial. The being seemed shocked as the sword elongated. But it had no time to act before Knull cleaved through it necks like butter, resulting in a tsunami of blood. Dylan looked shocked. The other Celestials looked on in horror as their comrade died, before roaring in rage. They sent a multicolored beam of light that lit up the area at Knull. It impacted him causing the area to be filled with white light.

...

When Dylan opened his eyes, he was greeted to Knull in a forge. He was banging on a black blade with a metal hammer causing loud vibrations. It might have been Dylan's imagination, but he swore he saw the shadows recoiling with every bang of the hammer. Knull then hefted the rigid blade by the handle and stuck it into the fire. When he pulled it out, it seemed to suck all the light into its lacquer colored blade. Knull cackled, and the scene changed.

...

Dylan then saw Knull fighting in deep black armor, against a being with glowing gold armor. Knull's eyes were glowing red to contrast the glowing blue of his enemy. Knull swung his sword, but the gold being parried him with his tri- pronged spear, thus causing him to be unbalanced. Seeing this, the gold being then saw his opening and thrust his spear into Knull's face causing rivers of black liquid to seep down the glowing blade. Knull went limp, seemingly dead, and fell to the ground.

The man panted as he looked at Knull's dead form before taking the black blade and his weapon and flying away. After the man left, Knull rose slowly his black blood dripping around him. A small furry creature approached him before the black liquid fell onto it. The creature squeaked, as the blood wraps around it, turning it black with white eyes and more rabid.

Knull bent down and picked it up. He smiled maliciously, as he manipulated blood and infected the surrounding animals, making them more beastly with a black and white color scheme. Dylan looked at Knull's and gazed into his eyes. He was pulled into their black depths and the scene changed.

...

He looked around to see that he was now on earth. There were wooden huts and mountains surrounding the area. People were dressed in Scandanavian attire and were running from something. They shouted things but mainly kept on saying one word, Beowulf. A big roar shook the are, as Dylan turned around. His eyes widened, and a huge dragon symbiote flew above him. It had black, rough skin, and wings. Its eyes had the same symbol Knull had. A white-hot fire spewed from his maw and lit the area and people around it. Its name was Grendel.

As the carnage rolled on, thunder boomed from the sky, lighting up the area. The dragon stopped and turned in that direction. A rainbow light hit the ground and burned it. When it had disappeared, a man appeared.

He had a bulky muscular structure. He had long blonde hair and a winged helmet. His beard was short, and blue eyes pierced the night. It was like thunder was running through them. A bright red cape was connected, to his metal armor. Chainmail covered his arms and legs, and his boots made indents in the ground. A hammer was in his hand crackling with lightning. He spoke.

"I do not know of this Beowulf you pray to, but... perhaps Thor will suffice!"

He spun his hammer inhumanly fast as lighting generated around it. Thunder boomed as it became more frantic. The dragon froze as fear appeared in its eyes. After one last spin, Thor pointed his hammer at Grendel, and in a microsecond, thunder impacted it like a billion needles.

...

All across the universe, Dylan saw symbiotes bond to new hosts. They were treated to new experiences, after being separated from Knull's control. They experienced hope, love, will, and trust. They realized the mistakes of their father.

...

Dylan then witnessed Knull sitting in a stone throne, surrounded by symbiotes with a swirl symbol on their faces. Knull then screamed and gripped his head in agony. Thunder generated from his eyes, and the symbiotes went still. He shook his head and looked up. he saw his children staring back at him.

"My children, you have become filthy. You have been infected with these disgusting ideas. Let me fix you."

The children grew restless. They charged at Knull, multiplying and burying him under their combined force. Dylan's vision grew black once more as Knull was chained and disappeared into the inky blackness. Then with a red light, the swirl symbol appeared in front of Dylan, lighting up the black void.

...

A vision appeared in Dylan's mind. A man in red and blue, swinging from webs in a populated city. Dylan recognized this man. He was Spider-Man. Spider-Man swung onto a bridge and landed on a crashed space ship. He went inside and picked up two astronauts. Before he could leave, his foot touched a black substance, and it stuck to him.

Then Spider-Man was seen on a rooftop, he jumped off and started to swing away. While he was swinging, the symbiote slowly flowed over him. His suit turned black, and his eyes and the white spider symbol on his chest. He landed on a tall building and stood in his new uniform. A montage was seen of him stopping crimes but getting more and more aggressive. Then he was seen struggling to take them off.

The human was then seen flowing on a blond-haired muscular human. Eddie Brock. He was then seen in a more musculature caricature of Spider-Man's uniform with a fanged maw and a large white chest symbol. It was then seen fighting Spider-Man. Then the symbiote was seen on various heroes and villains, after separating leaving a piece of each of it in them.

A label was placed over this vision. It read: Earth 616.

...

Another vision was seen. A scrawnier Spider-Man was swinging to a university. He changed out of his attire into his normal clothes and met a younger Eddie Brock. Eddie was surprised to see Peter Parker in front of him but quickly shook it off. The scene changed, and the two were inside a laboratory at the University. Eddie went to the vaults and opened one of them.

A large, bottled flask was shown, filled to the brim with a black liquid. Eddie said it was a symbiotic liquid designed to benefit the wearer. He explained to Peter that their fathers created this for medical purposes and that this sample was the last to exist.

This struck a chord with Peter, and later that night he was seen sneaking into the University and opened the safe containing the flask. He was taking a sample of the liquid, but it spilled onto him. He was encased into a husk of the black liquid and broke out of the husk. He was suited in a slick black suit. He went out to stop crimes, but when he saw a robber kill a storeowner he chased him. Peter cornered him and froze at his appearance.

He whispered, "Uncle Ben."

He then roared and shifted into a monstrous version of Venom with a symbol. He was about to attack the robber but broke the suit's influence on him. He ran away from the man and impacted a power line, destroying the suit. He realized the suit was too dangerous for anyone to control. Peter then went back to the laboratory and was confronted by an angry Eddie Brock.

He said that he knew that Peter was Spider-Man and asked why he put on the suit. Peter tried to explain what he learned about the suit, But Eddie did not listen. Peter shook his head and grabbed the last remaining sample of the liquid. He swung out of the building and disposed of it in an open pyre. He had a sad look on his face.

Eddie was seen driving home and rushing past his concerned grandparents. He went to his basement and opened a cooler in it. His father had saved one last sample of the liquid. He looked at the flask of the symbiotic liquid, his reflection staring back at him. He then poured the liquid over him.

A roar was heard from the basement. Eddie's grandfather came down to the basement. He saw a huge black monster. It was Venom, sans the spider symbol. He spawned tendrils and pulled his grandfather closer and devoured his life essence, leaving a dead husk behind. He then did the same to his grandmother.

Peter was then seen confronting Venom in a school football field. They started to fight, and the fight escalated to the city. As they were clashing, Eddie stepped on a loose electrical rope, which released a discharge that seemingly killed him. Peter was seen crying as the night went on.

The vision fast-forwarded, and Dylan saw glimpses of Peter and Eddie fighting different people. It all culminated when Dylan saw Peter, strapped to a table, getting injected by a man in a suit. He shrieked as the liquid they gave him interacted with his irradiated blood, and the traces of the Venom suit, to form something new.

A red sludge covered him and reformed his body. He had yellow eyes and a red sharp and skinny body and a fanged maw. He shrilly shrieked and tore out of his restraints. He killed the unsuspecting man, by ripping out his spine and devouring it.

Peter than broke out of the building and started to cause Carnage. Eddie was near the site and being near to Peter caused him to fly into a rage and he turned into Venom. He charged at Peter and attacked him.

The vision then stopped and a label was placed over Dylan's view. It read: Earth 1610.

...

Dylan then saw countless more visions like those two. They all concerned one thing. Symbiotes.

Then Dylan felt himself falling once more. As he fell once more, Dylan saw two things.

A giant red Symbiotic being. It looked the same as when Peter had turned into that red being, but only bigger. It had the Venom symbol on its chest and a swirl on its head. It seemed to be cackling down at him. It was the main Carnage.

Behind Carnage, was Knull grinning maliciously. He was standing over trillions of corpses, and Grendel was seen to be flying around him in space. His black eyes shined with a red glow. It was the last thing Dylan saw before he was engulfed into the darkness.

…

First, this will be following the events of Donny Cates' Venom and Absolute Carnage run of comics. Second, the earth 1610 scene was based on my own interpretation of the Ultimate Spider-Man video game's story. This will be a multiversal story. Knull is the symbiote god of all symbiotes, in every universe. Therefore, Dylan will travel to other universes. Which and how is a secret, but his own universe is an amalgamation of the comics, movies, games, and tv shows.


	2. New Place, New Me

Dylan shot up in his bed. He was sweating uncontrollably, and somehow panting. That dream looked too real. What could it mean? He slowly looked around his room. His... room.

"What the hell?" Dylan muttered to himself.

This wasn't his room! None of the Marvel posters were there, his mirror was in the bathroom, wait, he didn't have a bathroom in his room! He turned to look outside the window and saw something weird. He was in... the suburbs. Dylan lived in an apartment. He got up out of the bed and started to inspect the room.

The clock showed that the time was 8:15, there were sports posters all over the room, and the room itself was painted bright blue. Odd, he was more of a green guy. He led himself to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He was confused at what he saw.

Instead of a chubby white teen, he was shown a fit Hispanic kid. He had curly black hair and a sharp face. His face was shown to be handsome, and his body was slim and muscular. Dylan lifted his arm and flexed in front of the mirror, leading to his bicep to be shown under his shirt. Suddenly he gripped his head.

"Fuck!" he cursed softly.

Dylan's head was throbbing, an influx of memories had just appeared in his head. His first birthday, his parents, his age, and many more things. Bile started to fill his throat, and he retched in the toilet next to him. Once he coughed the last of the bile out, he looked up warily. He set his hands on the sink and looked up.

He recalled into his newly updated mind to see all the information. His name was Dylan Perron, he was 15 years old, a sophomore in high school, after having troubles in his last school his parents arranged to be moved to a new one. He lived in Queens, New York for all his life, and was a huge fan of the Met's. Suddenly, a voice called from downstairs, interrupting his musings.

"Dylan, sweetie, school starts in 30 minutes! Come down quick or else you'll be late."

Almost like it was instinct, Dylan shouted back, "Yeah, I'm on my way, Mama!"

Dylan stayed silent, before going to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and taking a shower. 10 minutes later, he got out of the shower and put a towel around his waist. He looked in the foggy mirror and wiped it off. He looked at his reflection. It was dripping wet. He looked into his eyes for a second and saw them shift, before returning to normal.

'Huh, odd', he thought to himself.

Drying himself off, Dylan rushed out of the bathroom. He put on black and purple basketball shorts and a black and white exercise shirt, before putting a baggy grey G.A.P. jacket over it. He packed his backpack with blank notebooks, pencils, and pens and put it on his back. Dylan put on black socks, before running down the stairs, being careful not to slip.

He was met with the sight of his mother cooking eggs and bacon, while his father was watching the news. Dylan stilled at the sight of his "parents" for a second, before shrugging it off. These weren't his parents, but he didn't stress over the fact. He knew he couldn't do anything about his situation, so he just went with it.

His "new" dad noticed him.

"Hey Dylan, sit down. Your mother's preparing breakfast."

Dylan sat down on the couch and tuned into the news.

"Incoming, are tomatoes fruits or vegetables? Tune in to find out.," He then turned around to the main camera," I'm Tom Tucker, and this is your National report for August 27, 2008. Two weeks ago, a mysterious meteor crashed into the Hudson. Scientists dismiss the concerns of aliens invading but be prepared for anything. Moving on, a national broadcast to the white house was made last night, demanding the exchange of a 100 million dollars for the return of Stark Industries C.E.O., Anthony Edward Stark. The broadcast will play now, parents you may need to remove your children. This includes graphic footage."

They were shown footage of Tony Stark, bloody and bruised, being held with a gun to his head. The man holding a gun was shouting at the camera, demanding money. The scene was cut to show shots of Tony getting tortured. From waterboarding, shock treatment, blunt force, and a few more, the family watched in horror.

"Dios Mio." Dylan's mom said in shock. His dad watched with a grim face.

Dylan's mind was reeling. He suspected he was sent somewhere, but another universe! Even more, the Marvel universe! Dylan went still for a moment, before realizing something.

'Wait. This was the best possible universe for him to end up in!' he thought to himself excitedly.

Dylan was what was known as a Marvel virtuoso. He loved Marvel comics and had read most of their comics, watched their movies, and played their games, (although he seemed to notice the only good ones were the Spider-Man ones.). That meant his dream wasn't a dream. It was a look into the future!

His father switched the T.V. and turned around to face Dylan.

"Sorry, you had to see that son. But eat your breakfast or you'll be late. It's 9:15, Midtown High starts in 40."

Dylan widened his eyes. 'Huh. I'm going to Midtown High. Interesting.'

He got up and shot to the steaming breakfast. In three minutes, he inhaled to eggs and bacon and chugged down the cold orange juice his mother put down. He ran to the garage and took his shoes off the rack and put them on. They were red and blue NIKE* running shoes.

He went back inside and put on his backpack. Dylan, after wishing his parents a good day, ran outside. He jogged away from his house and crossed the road, before slowing to a stop. He now had time to think.

So, he was in the Marvel Universe. In terms of information and facts, he didn't know which ones he could use. His "dream" showed him a lot about the symbiotes. But the news report showed the opening scene from the first Iron-Man movie, but as far as he knew, there were no symbiotes in the MCU. It was confusing. Dylan also knew that he had powers. He didn't have any proof, but it was like something inside him was telling him that. A gut feeling, if you could call it that. A shout from the distance interrupted his thought process.

"Bye Aunt May, you too Uncle Ben."

'Huh. Wait, what the hell!'

Getting out of the house two blocks away, was Peter-Freaking-Parker. Holy shit, Spider-Man was two blocks away from him. Dylan started to get all giddy and excited before he slapped himself to calm his nerves.

'Okay, I have to approach him. But how? ... Wait, doesn't he go to MidTown High.", Dylan thought, placing his hand under his chin in a thinking pose. He looked over to Peter and saw him gaining distance.

'Shit gotta catch up'

Dylan ran as fast as he could to Peter. After all, he was only going to get this chance once. He caught up to Peter and called out to him.

"Hey, you," Dylan said as Peter turned around, "Yeah you, wait up!"

Dylan noticed he looked like his Ultimate Comics appearance. He still had the glasses, so no spider-bite. Dylan wouldn't take his powers from him, but he would save Uncle Ben.

"Hey man, you know where Midtown High is."

"Uh-uh yeah. Just follow me.", Peter said timidly.

Dylan frowned. He needed to bring Peter out of his shell. They stopped at the bus stop. There was another silence.

"So, uh yeah, my names Dylan Perron. Yours?"

Peter looked up surprised. "Peter. Peter Parker."

Dylan grinned, "Cool name. Hey, so who's your favorite baseball team? Mine's the Mets."

Peter started to smile," Really, I thought I was the only one who liked that team. Everyone else likes the Yankees or the Cyclones."

"I mean I can see why, but the Met's have been on a good streak for the past few games."

"Yeah, but right now the main players are mainly Santana, Beltran, and Wright. Everyone else's is just piggybacking off those three."

"Well not everyone, I heard Reyes is doing pretty good."

Peter was about to reply but was cut off by the yellow school buses tires screeching to a stop. The door was opened, and the bus driver was. He gruffly grunted and pointed inside. They walked inside, Peter first then Dylan.

Dylan looked around. Most people didn't notice him, focusing on Peter instead. They looked at him with malicious intent. One teenager shouted out to him.

"Hey look, it's Puny Parker. Ready for the school year, loser?", Flash Eugune Thompson sneered at Peter. Liz Allen next to him smirked. The rest of the bust snickered or laughed.

Dylan frowned. He knew this Flash was years of character development away, but it still disappointed him to see one of his favorite characters act so mean and be a bully.

Peter sunk his head. He started to walk down the aisle looking to find a seat. He saw one in the back. Peter went to sit in it, but in doing so he passed Flash, who had his foot stuck out. Peter not noticing this fell down to the ground.

But before he fell down fully, a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back up. Peter and the rest of the bus looked surprised and saw Dylan with his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Hey man, you good?" Dylan asked with concern.

"Y-yeah," he replied shocked. No one had ever helped him out like that.

Dylan smiled. He led Peter to the seat without anyone interrupting. Peter sat down first, then Dylan. The silence was palpable, so Dylan broke it.

"So yeah, I heard Reyes is doing pretty good. I've checked his stats and his batting average is insane."

Peter looked at Dylan with an unknown emotion in his eyes, before smiling.

"Yeah, I guess he's good, but I still stand by my stance that Santana, Beltran, and Wright are the main trio of the team."

The ride to school was silent, being mainly filled by the two boys talking about baseball. Everyone looked shocked at the two. Here was this "cool" kid hanging out with the loser Peter Parker.

"Hey, did you see that game last month, on the 27th?"

Dylan searched his memories. He did that watch that game in this life.

"Yeah, they made a lot of runs in that game, huh?" he mused.

"I know!" Peter gushed in excitement.

Their conversation was stopped again by the bus's screech, stopping in front of the school.

The students all rushed out of the bus, Peter, and Dylan being the last ones out. The students rushed inside the building to meet their friends and congregated into one big crowd on the courtyard.

Peter and Dylan were discussing who had the highest batting average in the team before a classy limousine pulled up before the school. The door opened, and a boy with messy hair and rich clothes stepped out. He had a meek demeanor and spoke to someone inside the limo before the door closed and the vehicle drove off.

The teen looked around before spotting Peter and brightening up. He walked over to him, in strides and they greeted each other.

"Hey, Pete," he said softly.

"What up Harry?" Peter replied back.

Harry sighed. "Nothing much, just Stormin' Norman being Stormin' Norman."

Peter laughed," Well that hasn't changed, huh," Peter then seemed to remember Dylan's presence," Oh yeah, Harry I want you to meet my new friend Dylan Perron."

Dylan stuck his hand out.

"Yo. I'm Dylan."

"Hey, I'm Harry, Harry Osborn," he replied back.

Dylan smiled. He had already made friends with the main characters. This was great. A loud ring suddenly cut off their meeting. Peter took out something.

"We have to go to the first period. I have Chemistry, with Mr. Brown, what about you guys."

Harry and Dylan both took ou their schedules and looked at their first period.

"Same."

"Same."

"Hey, cool we all the same first period. It's in room 325, which is on the other side of the building, so we have to move quickly if we don't wanna be late," Peter said.

Harry and Dylan both nodded and they walked off to their first period.

….

Harry looks like his Sam Raimi version. Dylan knows he has powers he just doesn't know which powers and what they are. I'll skip around the school segments a lot and only focus on what's important. And Family Guy reference.

Also, yes I appreciate reviews, but please keep it civil and don't call me a shit garbage male.


	3. Discoveries and a Mishap

Dylan crashed down on his beanbag chair, his backpack and socks were strewn around him. He picked up an orange and black soccer ball and started to bounce it around in his palms. He did it subconsciously. Dylan's mind was on some other matter.

The school was fun. The first week was mainly an introduction week. He had most of his classes with Pete and Harry, except for Geometry. Harry's always had tutors since he was the son of the "great" Norman Osborn, and Peter was just naturally gifted. He, on the other hand, was alright in math. That wasn't his strong point. Science and English were mainly his forte. At least he didn't suck at P.E. anymore! Dylan's mind then remembered the more important point.

His powers.

He knew that, according to his dream, it has something to do with symbiotes. Why else would he be given all this knowledge and be placed in this situation if it didn't have something to do with the creatures. Maybe, he was a symbiote himself!

Nah. That would be weird, and as far as he knew his parents weren't liquid ooze. Maybe he had a symbiote bonded to him. That would be a more logical conclusion. Now to test this. How would he go about doing that?

Dylan thought to himself. He suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Eureka!" he said in a cliche fashion.

"I remember the symbiotes giving its user an enhanced healing factor. If I injured myself and I was healed, this would prove that I have a symbiote bonded to me!"

Dylan got up and rolled up his jacket sleeve. He grabbed a sharp metal knife, (he used it for arts and crafts), and placed it above his forearm. He was about to slice but then hesitated.

"This could go two ways. I injure my arm and curse my stupidity, or I win the lottery and get a symbiote" Dylan said to himself, "It's now or never."

Just as Dylan was about to slice, a gruff voice echoed in his mind.

'Kid, what the hell are you doing?'

Due to the shock of the voice, Dylan dropped the knife and it cut his thumb deeply before falling, it's steel blade covered in blood. Dylan yelped and started to grip his hand to stop the flow of blood.

'Great, I have an idiot for a host. Goddamn it. Kid, your finger is fine I'm healing it.'

Dylan noticed, after all the screaming in his mind that, his finger did feel better. He revealed his thumb and saw a black liquid coming from inside the wound and stitching it back together. Dylan rubbed his fingers together and was kind of creeped out, he admitted to himself.

"So, you're my symbiote?" Dylan said speaking out loud.

'First, yes I am your symbiote. Second, don't speak, think. The inhabitants of this planet will think you're crazy if you keep shouting like that.'

Dylan blushed, before thinking, 'Heh, yeah. Anyways, how did you bond with me? Are you related to that meteor that crashed two weeks ago?'

'Yes. I was attached to that meteor. When I crashed into that filthy river, by the way, doesn't your city clean it once in a while?'

'They would, but right now it would be too much of a hassle to clean.' Dylan answered the symbiote.

'Noted. Anyways, I crashed in the river and was separated from the meteor. I was washed up near your living area and started to explore the city. However, when I was near you something weird happened. There was this primal urge to be near you. It was like you were a part of me. Then, at the beginning of this week, I saw my chance. You were excluding mental energy only recognizable to symbiotes. It was then when I bonded to you.

'At the beginning of this week, I had my dream.'

'I know. I saw it through your memories. Interestingly enough, when I saw the dream it was like it unlocked my capacities. As if an unknown limit was lifted off of me. I had a feeling I could do more.'

'Cool. Hey, can I use your powers?'

'Only a portion, as of now. With more usage of my abilities, you could use all of my powers with control. If I gave you all of the power now you will lose control, turn insane, and kill everyone in your sights.'

Dylan gulped, 'No pressure right?'

'Indeed. Now leave to a secure area to train my powers. They are very dangerous.'

Dylan nodded and took off his jacket. He put on his socks and went down the stairs. His mom was only there since his dad worked till 11:00. He put on his shoes and went out of the house saying goodbye to his mom. It was a bright and sunny day, the school day had just ended.

He ran out of his community and ran to the warehouses. By the time he got there, the sun was beginning to set, lighting the area up with an orange glow. Dylan crawled under the fence and opened the door, revealing a room filled with shipping containers and workout equipment. It seemed to be abandoned since there was an abundance of dust and cobwebs. Dylan grinned.

"This place is perfect for training." Dylan had found the warehouse when he saw it when his family and he were going out to eat once. It was an up and coming Gym, but a lack of rent to the landowner of the area had caused it to become abandoned.

'Yes, it has all the tools necessary for you to use our abilities. Speaking of abilities, now I'm gonna tell you how to activate your powers.'

'Okay, I'm ready.'

'Yes, what I want you to do is sit down and concentrate.'

"Huh!?" Dylan exclaimed He'd been hyping himself up for something more life-threatening.

'Let me repeat that: What I want you to do is sit down and concentrate. Once you do that I can successfully channel my power to you.'

Dylan nodded and sat down. He took a deep breath and sat Indian style. He sat still until the symbiote told him to stop.

'And done! You can move now, what you see is the number of my powers I can channel into your untrained body.'

Dylan opened his eyes and didn't feel any different, he walked up to one of the mirrors set on the walls and looked at himself. His head left arm, and the left side of his chest was covered in a black symbiotic goo that formed a second skin. It had formed two blank silver lenses that quirked in response to motion when Dylan widened his eyes.

His left arms musculature was highlighted, showing every vein, bulge, and callus. On his chest, the upper part of a white spider symbol could be seen before being cut off. Dylan liked how he looked but wondered how the suit even knew about the black Spider-Man suit.

'I based the suit's design off of one I saw in your dreams. Also, you can redirect the suit to any part of your body, thus giving that part a boost in strength and mobility.'

"Cool. How long until I could have the full thing."

'With my estimate, approximately 6 months if you train this ability every day.'

Dylan nodded. He looked at his left hand and clenched it. After concentrating for about a minute, the suit flowed off his face and onto his other arm and the top of his back. Both of his arms were covered. Dylan rolled his right arm to get accustomed to the smoothness.

He went over to a lone dumbbell that weighed 50 pounds and picked it up with one hand. Dylan was surprised. When he tried to pick it up before it took all his strength, but now it was lighter than air! He did some curls and his arm bulged under the black suit. He picked the same dumbbell up with his other hand and also did some reps.

"This was too easy, I need to challenge myself."

Dylan put the dumbbell down and walked around the room doing a quick survey of the weights. He saw a dead-lift bar and a box of circular weights next to it. He opened the box and took out two 25-pound weights. He picked up the bar and put them on it. He placed two clamps at the end, so the weights wouldn't fall off. Doing some quick math in his head, Dylan calculated the weight.

'If the bar by itself weighs 45 pounds plus 50, 95 pounds.'

He gripped the bar and picked it up with one hand. Dylan shook his head before taking off the clamps and putting 4 more 25's on the bar. He picked it up just as easily with his other hand.

'Damn, that 145 pounds with one hand,' Dylan thought slightly impressed.

'It's not that much when you compare yourself to the other superheroes of this world.' the symbiote chimed in.

'Yeah, yeah I know. I just thought it was impressive for me.'

'Not a high standard' the symbiote joked.

Dylan frowned before shaking his head and replacing the 25's with the '50s. He easily breezed past this one too. Replacing it again he stacked 5 100's on the barbell. This put a strain on him, but he could still lift it with one hand, only with a bit of difficulty. When he added 5 more 100's equaling 1000 pounds, it was then that he had to lift it with both of his hands.

Sweat started to form on his brow and with great difficulty, he hefted the barbell above his head. He held it in that position for almost two minutes while his arms were shaking. He then dropped the barbell causing it to clang on the ground.

'Now that's something you should be proud of. That's half a ton.'

"Yeah, haha, I know," Dylan said taking deep breaths.

After regaining his stamina, Dylan shifted the symbiote to his legs, making it look like he was wearing black spandex pants.

"Okay, jump test," Dylan said as he tensed his legs. He jumped leaving cracks in the ground and soaring past the highest box that was stacked. Dylan grinned to himself before looking up. The Terrace window was rapidly getting closer to him.

"Ah, fuck."

Crashing through the window, he landed on the roof of the building. He rolled for a bit before stopping with cuts and glass all over his body.

Groaning Dylan was healed by the symbiote, who in the meantime, was also laughing it's metaphorical ass off. He stood up, swaying up while doing so. The cuts on his body steamed before closing up. Dylan stretched, and his bones cracked.

"Maybe I should have done this outside."

Looking up, Dylan noticed the night sky and his phone, (which miraculously wasn't broken), buzzed. Dylan looked to see a text from his mom.

"Dylan, you should start heading home right now. It's 8:50. I expect you home by 9:30 at the latest. We ordered pizza." Dylan read out loud.

'Huh, Pizza. Well, I'm hungry.' Dylan said with a hungry smile on his face.

'Oh yeah, Kid I almost forgot to tell you something. Since I am a living organism, I need food to survive. That means you could either a) eat foods that have the chemical phenethylamine, which is usually found in chocolate or brains, or b) eat twice as much as normal, to support you and me.

'Option b, brains have a distinct flavor.'

'Okay, so the option b. I don't know how you'll explain that thought. Puberty?'

'Shut up.' Dylan snarked before remembering something.

'Hey, I never got your name. Or do you not have one?'

'Well my real name is incomprehensible to your human tongue, but the closest translation would be... Klyn.'

'Klyn? Like Klyntar.'

'Yeah. My spawner was really proud of its planet. Also, didn't your mom say for you to be home before 9:30?'

Dylan widened his eyes and looked at his phone. It was 9:12.

'Damn! I wasted time!'

He looked around the area. There were a lot of buildings, and people crowded the streets. Dylan shifted the symbiote from his legs to cover his face and left arm again. Pointing his arm at a nearby building, he concentrated. A black and purple tendril shot out from his palm like a bullet and attached itself to the top of the building.

'Klyn, I have an idea.'

'Already on it Kid.' the symbiote replied reading his mind.

Dylan nodded. He took a few steps back and felt the resistance pull at his arm. His feet crunched at the gravel as he stopped. Right now, he was in Ridgewood, and his home was in Forest Hills.

Dylan ran forward and jumped.

Like a pendulum, he swung over the building and launching himself into the skyline. The tendril retracted back into his arm. Dylan flailed around at first, but then reconfigured himself into a more aerodynamically sound position. He boosted across the buildings at first, but the wind resistance was starting to hinder his speed.

'Klyn now!' He shouted in his mind. This was a fifty-fifty chance, and he wanted it to work.

'Got it.'

Dylan felt the symbiote part on his left-hand slither away and congregate on his back. Two things started to sprout out of his back. Once he was at the apex of his flight, the two dragon-like wings unfolded behind him, their wingspan blocking the moonlight. He stayed in the air for a moment before flapping the wings and going forward.

After a few minutes of the flight, he saw his home. He folded his wings in and dived toward the house's destination. Once he was close enough to the house, he retracted his wings and landed on the ground, picking up dirt.

He retracted the symbiote, causing it to flow back into his orifices, and ran back to his house. Pushing his way through the trees, he made it to the culdesac part of the community his house was located in.

He walked to the front porch and straightened out his clothes, ridding it of twigs and leaves. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After a minute his mom opened the door, a plate of a half-eaten cheese pizza in her hands. She smiled at him, before looking at her watch.

"9:27. 3 minutes early? I'm proud', She ruffled his curly hair.

Dylan slapped her hand away. The smell of pizza wafting into through his nose was too much to bear.

He looked at his mom with a cheesy, (Hah!), smile.

"Pizza Time!"

He couldn't resist.

…

The wings are another idea from Donny Cates.

Just to make it clear, the symbiote can only cover a part of Dylan, because of the fact that he hasn't trained with it yet. Also, when Dylan fully gets the symbiote, his suit will look like the cover image.

Reviews:

"So, Harry looks like the Raimi version, but what about Peter? Maguire? Garfield? Holland? Or someone different?"- darthwolf.

Peter looks like the Ultimate Comics version of himself. If you want to see a picture of him search "Ultimate Comics Peter Parker."

"Can't wait for the next chapter"- Guest.

Thanks man! I'm happy people are even reading my story.

"Don't worry, the one calling you this is a female symbiote obsessed fellow very known on deviant art, just ignore him.  
Very good chapter, looking forward to read more."- nataku2709.

This comment made me laugh. Thanks for the support.


	4. First time for everything

The air was particularly chilly at this time of night, Dylan mused. He was perched upon an apartment building, in sweatpants and a loose jacket. His head, hands, elbows, feet, and knees were covered in the symbiotic biomass, as protection. But for what?

Dylan decided it was high time that he used his powers for good. He had spent the past 6 months training with the symbiote and finding out its abilities. It took a lot of work, but he was close to mastering half of his given abilities.

In school, he was doing pretty good. Not "Peter Parker" level, but in the top percentile. Speaking of Peter, he and Harry had considerably warmed up to Dylan, and now they were like the best of friends. Dylan helped Peter and Harry out against bullies and they helped him in his worst subject.

Fucking Geometry.

If there was a subject that Dylan detested, it was Geometry. Who cared about transversals! Not him!

And the subject wasn't the only problem, it was the teacher. Ms. Sonata was not qualified to be a teacher, in his expert opinion. When she teaches a subject, she gives the easiest example and on the test, she gives the hardest one! Fuck! He hated that class!

Okay, where was he?

Yeah, Harry and Peter. So, Harry constantly confided in them his feelings about his father, and how he treated him, how he wasn't impressed with him. Peter then suggested he make his father proud by becoming the second-best student in the school. So to prove a point, Harry studied and studied. His rank in the school slowly rose up from 62 out of 985, to 26 out of 985. It wasn't number 2, but he was getting there.

Also as a result of confiding in them, Harry subsequently became leagues more confident. He joined the golf team of the school, (why he did so, Dylan had no clue. Must have been a rich kid thing?), and got himself a girlfriend. Her name was Cindy Moon, an Asian-American girl with a firecracker personality needed to keep the new Harry in line. They had some serious chemistry together, and Dylan felt happy for Harry.

As for the rest of the world, Tony stark had escaped from captivity about three months ago, and three weeks after that the armored Iron-Man made his appearance. He defeated the Iron-Monger soon after. At the same time in Harlem, the incredible Hulk was duking out with the Abomination, destroying the famed part of the city. The Hulk won narrowly that fight. Dylan decided he wouldn't change the core events till, the time of the Avengers formation.

Bang!

Bang!

'Klyn now!'

'On it!'

Dylan was disrupted from his musings, by two gunshots in a nearby alley near the movie theater. His brows furrowed, his mask lenses quirking in response to the movement, and he concentrated. As his vision became dark, a sudden infrared light appeared in Dylan's vision. He saw three heat signatures emitting fear and one emitting greed. Disgusting. Opening his eyes, Dylan lifted his hand and shot out a tendril. It latched onto a nearby building, and Dylan pulled himself over in the direction of the gunshots. He launched over the building, executed a perfect summer salt in the air, and landed on the wall softly.

Dylan stuck to the wall with the suit, and watched the scene, waiting to interfere. The robber was dressed in clothes that reeked of a dumpster with a pistol in his hands, while the rich couple and their child had clothes that were of the highest quality. The woman had a shining diamond necklace and the man a gleaming ring, which the robbers were eyeing healthily.

"Okay tough guy empty your pockets, or you, the bitch, and the brat will say goodbye to life. Matter of fact, add in the necklace, and ring. It'll look stunning on me and my wife."

The man slowly raised his hands in a nonthreatening manner and was looking like he was going to take off the ring. The robber dropped his guard, and the man charged at him, landing a solid right hook in the jaw. The robber stumbled back before regaining his bearings. He ducked under the next hit and whipped the man in the face with the back of his pistol.

The man's cheek oozed blood, and he fell to the ground. The robber harshly kicked him in the stomach, before pointing his gun at him.

"You stupid fuck, I was just gonna take your money. But now I gotta kill you. Heh, might have fun with your bitch before I kill her and your kid. Now, say goodbye!"

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, a black tendril yanked the gun away from him. He stumbled back with an expression of fear, before pulling out a rusty butcher knife. He looked around, before hearing a thump behind him. He turned around, knife swinging, but the figure caught the blade. The robber looked shocked, as the man with one flex snapped the knife in two. It clattered to the ground.

The man grabbed the robber's throat and lifted him. His face was revealed to the alley's occupants. Or more appropriately his lack of a face. A smooth mask covered his head and two bright white lenses were where his eyes were located. They quirked as he furrowed his brows. His hands were also in the same substance.

The robber was slowly turning blue as he began sputtering for air. The man pivoted around and threw the man into a wall with such a force that it cracked. He slumped against the floor and looked up his face bruised and bleeding. The man looked up as the figure approached him. In a slightly deep, raspy voice he spoke.

"Why do scum like you exist? Why. I know why."

He got close to the robber's face.

"You exist to hurt people. Admit it. You were about to kill that man, who was just trying to protect his family! I should kill you."

He lifted his arm and put his hand in a grabbing motion. Sharp talons sprouted out of his hand and he looked ready to strike. But then he glanced back at the family. The mother was checking on the father, and tending to his wounds. But what caught his attention was the kid. He looked captivated by his speech.

He put his hand down.

"W-what the hell are you?!" the robber stammered.

His eyes grew animalistic.

"I am Venom."

With that said, Venom grabbed the man's head and slammed it into the ground, knocking him out cold. He got up and turned around. Venom addressed the family.

"I'm sorry. I just hate people like that."

The family did not respond, slightly frightened by his expressions. After shaking his confusion off, the man started speaking. He looked down to steady himself.

"Sorry, the event was just shocking to me. I was about to die, then here comes a superhero to save me. I'm sorry if I don't sound like I'm grateful, I'm just a little desensitized. My name is Thomas Wayne. My wife, over there is Martha. And my son is Bruce."

Thomas looked up to see the superhero with the most shocked look on his face, so much that his eyes were circles. His vision was trailed on Bruce.

'Fuck on a stick, is that Batman?! What the hell, how!'

"Hello, are you well sir?" little Bruce cutely asked.

Venom shook himself out of his trance.

'This "was" Batman. He has no possible reason to be Batman. I'll have to think of this later.'

Venom spoke politely, to not scare the child.

"No, I'm fine. But Bruce I have a favor to ask of you. Only you can hear it though."

Bruce perked up and looked to his parents. They nodded seeing it as harmless fun. Bruce ran over to Venom and the hero crouched down. He whispered.

"Bruce, I want you to protect your parents. Actually, not just your parents I want you to protect anyone who is in danger. I want you to have compassion. This is from one superhero to another. Think you can do it?"

Now to an outsider, this might be a crazy task to give an 8-year-old, but Bruce wasn't like most 8-year-olds. He had this maturity that transcended his age, and he just needed the right trigger to bring it out.

Bruce steeled his eyes and nodded. Underneath his mask, Venom smiled. He got up and patted Bruce's head. He looked at the older Wayne's and nodded. He looked back at Bruce one more time.

"Remember, from one superhero to another."

With that, he leaped off into the distance, young Bruce's eyes trailing him.

...

After swinging on some tendrils and getting to a far building, Venom finally stopped. He landed on the roof of an apartment building and looked in the direction of the alley. He saw cops pull up to the scene and apprehend the criminal. Then an ambulance truck appeared, and paramedics carted Thomas Wayne, with Bruce and Martha following sitting in the truck. Just before the paramedics closed, Venom saw Bruce look at where he was perched. The doors closed and the truck wheeled away.

The symbiote peeled off his face, revealing Dylan with a confused look on his face. He leaned back on the roof and thought about what happened.

'I thought this a marvel only universe. But apparently DC exists too. Fuck, that means I can't just breeze my way through most of this. There would be too many variables. I'll have to think this through.'

Dylan put his hands on his head. It was getting late. He formed the symbiote over his face once more, swinging away to stop more crimes before going home.

...

Dylan was seated at his desk contemplating the night's events. He honestly didn't know if his plans would work that well anymore. DC existed. That was a fucking bombshell. But why was Batman so young, shouldn't he be way older than him by now. Dylan started to rub his eyes. He had spent all night thinking about this and had not gotten much sleep.

Mr. Brown took his attention away from his thoughts. He started to pass out forms for a field trip. It was the new science museum that had opened up. He scanned the paper, looking for anything interesting. He stopped at the exhibits.

"

*Exhibits:

*Lizard

*Monkey

*Fish

and

*Spider

Dylan glanced at Peter who was talking to Harry about the new superhero named "Venom". Dylan smirked at this. He called out to the other three.

"Hey, you guys going to go to the science exhibit. I think it's gonna be fun."

Harry and Cindy nodded while Peter verbally expressed his agreement.

"Hell yeah! The Spider exhibit looks like the coolest one!"

'Oh, Irony."

…

Who said that Marvel was only part of this multiverse.

*Also slight retcon, Peter will be changed to look like his MCU self.

Rewrite, (10/17/19)


	5. Expect the unexpected

When Dylan got to his house he ran up to his room, past his confused parents. He opened the door and closed it locking it behind him. He sat on his chair and booted up his desktop. When he logged in, he went into incognito.

"Don't want anyone tracking my search history" Dylan muttered. He clicked the search bar and typed.

'Thomas Wayne'

The screen changed, showing a profile of the man. Underneath were the countless article's discussing him. Dylan clicked on the first one and read it. Apparently, after that robber he stopped as Venom almost a week ago, Wayne Enterprises struck a deal with Stark Industries. The encounter had made so much of an impression on Thomas, that he and Stark were planning on using their vast resources to better the city so nothing like that would happen again.

Dylan smiled at the article. He had stopped a tragedy from occurring and in return, he had benefited the whole city. Dylan closed the tab and got out of his seat. He started thinking.

'Klyn, I have a question?'

'Shoot.' the symbiote responded curiously.

'It just occurred to me that Knull is a god. And we have to fight him. The guy who can tango with the fucking celestials. Even if we trained nonstop for the next 1000 years do you think we have a chance all alone!? And that not even getting started on Thanos and any of the other cosmic horrors that are out there. What we need is a team.'

'Your right kid. But you're forgetting one thing. No one outside of Thor and the Hulk is strong enough to even scratch Knull. I've seen your memories of the past life and those "MCU" movies you watched, and both of them got thrashed by Thanos. And he's an ant compared to Knull. So what do you propose we do?'

'The thing we do is train them. Make them so strong that when Knull comes they'll be able to hold their own. And every other villain will be trashed when they do come. But when could we start making that team?'

'When do you think?'

'The Chitauri Invasion. That's what caused them to be a team originally. If I could only help them sooner so that the invasion wouldn't be a huge problem like it was in the original canon.'

'I suggest you advise them, guide them in the right direction. Make them ready.'

There was silence for a few moments.

Dylan imagined that. An Avengers team that would be prepared to deal with Knull. An all-powerful team of Avengers and to add to that maybe even some DC heroes. Dylan grinned.

He just had a nerdgasm. Dylan shook his head.

'Okay. We'll do your idea.'

'Good, because I don't believe you had an idea.' the symbiote chortled.

'Fuck off.'

Dylan stretched like a cat in his seat. He got up and concentrated. Spores of the symbiote appeared on parts of his body. His whole body was soon covered by the symbiote, except for the middle of his torso.

'Huh, Last I checked, I couldn't produce this much of the symbiote. Klyn, what gives?'

'Your body has been slowly adapting to the symbiote. Right now, you can summon about 95% percent of my full biomass.'

'Huh, noted.'

Dylan grabbed a jacket in his closet. He put it on just for protection. He opened the window and slowly crawled out of the house. He leaped off the roof of the house and swung into the city.

...

The students went off the bus in a frantic mess. Though this wasn't an exciting field trip, it was still a field trip. The chaperone shouted to calm them down.

"Midtown High seniors. No wandering. Proceed direct...

He caught a stray baseball that was thrown by Flash to Harry.

"Knock it off Mr. Thompson. Same goes to you, Mr. Osborn."

"Sorry teach." Flash sheepishly said.

Dylan looked at Flash. He had slowly changed over the school year. At first, he was still the same insufferable jock who bullied people. But then he tried to bully someone when Harry was there. Harry stopped Flash from hurting the kid, resulting in both of them fighting.

A teacher caught them and they were punished. They had to stay after school and clean the detention room together. Since they were all alone in the room, they started to get to know each other. Harry found that Flash also had problems with his dad and they bonded over that. This had helped Flash take a change for the better.

He finally found someone who he could relate to and confided all his problems to Harry, and vice versa. This made it that Flash stopped venting his pent up aggression by bullying. Flash became overall nicer and apologized for the bullying he did.

The teacher started to speak once more.

"Remember, it is a privilege to be here. We were so gratefully invited by the great people here to be one of the first people to see this place. So, behave."

They all nodded.

"Now, this here is the lovely Dr. Kafka. She will be here to guide you throughout the facility. Follow her every word."

The students all nodded once more. The doctor started to direct them across the facilities. She went over what they were trying to do in each facility. In the Monkey exhibit, they were studying the immense strength and dexterity of the species, headed by the renowned Dr. Bulma Briefs. The Fish exhibit was headed by a scientist named Dr. Terrence Williams and they were studying the breathing capabilities of the fish. The Lizard Exhibit was headed by Dr. Curt Connors, who was very avid in his research on the species. Dylan noted that fact and stored it away for later.

But the main attraction was the Spider Exhibit. Headed by Dr. Kafka herself, they were studying different types of spiders and seeing if they could genetically modify them to make the spiders better. The doctor went over each of the spider's attributes.

"This one here has been modified to have its jumping power exponentially modified. This other one can lift almost 10 times its weight. This one is has a very fast speed to get away from predators. These other ones have the power to release an electric discharge, defend themselves through stingers, and camouflage. "

Dylan noticed these powers of the spiders.

'Miles and Kaine.'

"These last two, though, they are the crown achievement of this exhibit. They are the combination of the previously shown spiders.

Although, the one on the left has the discharge ability while the one on the right has the stingers."

"Uh, Dr. Kafka?"

"Yes, Mr. Thompson?"

"The spiders aren't there."

'And cue scene.'

Dr. Kafka turned around and paled rapidly.

She started buzzing around the room, commanding other doctors to search for the spiders. Two yelps brought the room's attention.

Peter was seen being bitten, along with... Harry?! Well wasn't that a surprise. Dylan has thought Cindy would be bitten by one of the spiders. Though this outcome wasn't unwelcome.

Harry was bitten by a brown spider with thorns at the end of its legs, while Peter was bitten by a yellow and black spider. The spiders were quickly shaken off and were crushed by Flash and Dylan.

Dylan knew that these two would be the first members of his team.

...

I feel like I didn't do too well in writing this chapter. To me, it feels like a step down compared to the other ones. But it was necessary to set up key ideas I have for the story.

What do you think of Harry being bitten? I thought it would be an exciting change and stop him from being in the cliched Goblin persona.

I have a question for you guys. Since DC is part of this universe do you want me to adapt the new joker? Joaquin Phoenix?

Also sorry the chapter wasn't as long as usual.

I just rewrote this chapter. (10/17/19)


	6. Confrontation

Harry and Peter started to spasm and fell to the ground. The students started to yelp, as Dr. Kafka called the ambulance. Flash was shaking Harry while Cindy was doing the same with Peter. Dylan just stood there with a calm look on his face.

'So I expected Peter, but not Harry. Well, this doesn't matter. I need all the help against Knull. But what's more interesting is that they have new powers. Peter can use the venom blast and Harry the stingers.'

'Don't forget, according to the doctor they both have increased speed, strength, dexterity, and jumping power comparable to you. And if my assumptions are correct, they also both can camouflage. That's an impressive arsenal.' Klyn chimed in.

Dylan nodded as he watched the paramedics come in and cart of the two. Dylan and the other students were led off the bus and were driven back to the school. On the way there Dylan made a mental note to visit Harry and Peter in the hospital.

Dylan hopped the bus and walked back home. On the way, Klyn informed of a matter.

'Kid, your body has finally adapted to the suit.'

Dylan stopped walking and had a smirk on his face.

'Finally. But if I may ask, what caused it to be completed now? Wasn't the suit set to not be fully completed for about a few more months?'

'Yes, but you see the now dead spiders changed it. When you crushed the spider under your foot, I absorbed its properties and integrated them into your body and my biomass. You know have the same powers the spider that bit the Osborn one has, the stingers.'

Dylan looked at his hands. It was true, he did feel like there was a change in his body. It was like his body had become more dense, with energy running through his veins. He looked around. There was no one around. Dylan then, in a burst of energy, rushed to his house. He was a blur, as the wind whipped around him. In a few minutes, he neared the backyard of his home.

Dylan slowed down and backflipped onto the house and landed on the roof of the house. Jumping off the house, Dylan lands on the porch with a thud. Taking a key out of his bag, Dylan opened the door.

No one was home. His parents both were outside. His mom was out with her friends and his dad was out at work. He locked the door and went upstairs. After putting his backpack down and taking off his jacket, Dylan concentrates. Spores of the symbiote appear on his body, as it oozes over Dylan's body. It fully covers him and tightens creating a skintight spandex-like suit. White lenses form over his eyes and a white spider symbol forms over his chest and back. His suit is fully formed.

Dylan walks to the mirror and examines himself. Under his mask, he grinned.

"Now this is cool."

...

Two weeks later...

Late at night, Dylan was watching his tv in his room laying down in his bean bag chair. He was watching the old reruns of Dragon Ball Z on adult swim. He was captivated by the show but wished the humans had more time in the spotlight. Maybe if they had more powers. Ah, someone probably wrote a fanfiction about it.

He had visited Peter and Harry in the hospital. They were both in a mini-coma. Probably a result of their bodies adapting to the spider bite. He met Uncle Ben and Aunt May and consoled them. He had heard that Norman Osborn had sued the museum as a result of what happened to his son. Dylan winced at the thought. That was not a good way to lose your job.

The show went into a commercial right as Gohan was facing Cell in Ssj 2. Not wanting to watch the commercials, Dylan changed the channel to the news.

"Breaking News! Tony Stark, the hero known as the Invincible Iron-Man, is facing the criminal Ivan Vanko or the self-monikered "Whiplash" in the new Stark Expo. If you are in the area flee immediately."

'This is my chance!'

Dylan opened the window and jumped outside. His suit formed around him, wrapping around his body. His wings sprouted out from his back and with a flap, lifted off the ground. He went to the skies and headed in the direction of the fight.

A few minutes later he saw the burning expo. He concentrated and saw a crowd of people who radiated fear, being surrounded by Hammer drones.

He retracted his wings and started freefalling towards the ground. Symbiote particles formed around his hand as he fell. Venom landed on the ground in front of the people, creating a crater.

He slammed his hands on the ground as the people watched in awe. Suddenly, spiked symbiote pillars erupted out of the ground skewering the drones like kababs. Venom turned around and saw people filming him.

"Leave, now!" he barked in a menacing voice.

The crowd dispersed rapidly, as Venom turned around. He searched for more people and started helping them. Once he was done disposing of the drones. He noticed one stray drone approaching a skinny brown-haired man. The man yelped as the drones fist came down on his head.

"H-help, please!" he screamed.

He braced himself for the impact but never felt it. He looked up to see a black first bursting through the head of the drone. The lights on its head flickered before shutting off softly. Venom ripped the drone off his hand and knelt in front of the man.

"Hey, what's your name?'

"A-Arthur, Arthur Fleck."

Venom vaguely recognized the name.

"Well, are you okay Arthur?"

Arthur vaguely nodded, baffled that this superhero was talking to him. Venom offered his hand, standing up. Arthur took it and was pulled up. Venom looked at the man. He was bruised and had scrappy clothes.

"Arthur, I need you to leave this place. If you don't you might die and I don't want that to happen."

Arthur nodded once more and turned around. Just before leaving, he called out to the hero.

"E-Excuse me, can you tell me what your name i-is.?"

Venom looked back.

"You can call me Venom."

With that he jumped away, leaving an awed Arthur in his wake. He landed on the side of a building just as a huge explosion erupted inside the Stark Expo, incinerating the trees and burning the metal around it. Flying out of it was James "Rhodey" Rhodes and Anthony "Tony" Stark with a screaming Virginia "Pepper" Potts clinging to him for dear life.

The landed on a nearby building, while Venom camouflaged himself against the building. Rhodey soon left leaving Tony and Pepper alone. They kissed and embraced at first before devolving into an argument. Pepper stormed off and entered the stairway leaving the top of the building. Tony sighed and knelt on the ground to brace himself. Venom acted.

Pristine white webs shot out of his wrists and impacted Tony's armor, launching him back. He stuck to the wall. Venom landed in front of him and continued to shoot webs at him, encasing Tony in a cocoon. Tony flailed and struggled while Venom approached him.

"Hmph, and I thought you were the 'Invincible' Iron-Man?'

Tony craned his head up and finally saw Venom's full appearance. His eyes widened.

"Y-you, your that new superhero. From queens."

Venom crouched down in front of Tony.

"Yeah, that's me. Now I got something to tell you, Tony.'

Tony widened at his sinister tone.

"You're weak. If someone with that knockoff armor did that to your 'high-tech' suit, what will the real threats do, huh? They'll kill you and everyone you love. They'll cause carnage."

He grabbed Tony's hair making him yelp.

"I want you to survive, and for that to happen you need to get stronger."

He let go of Tony and stood up.

'Time to test something.' Venom thought to himself.

"Two years. That's all you got Stark before everything starts going downhill. And look for Promethium, I'll think you'll find it enlightening."

He turned around and swung away into the distance, leaving Tony stuck to the wall left to contemplate.

...

It has begun.

I'm doing a semi- rewrite of these chapters.

(10/18/19)


	7. Realizations

Tony Stark blasted past buildings in the direction of his penthouse suite in Malibu. He had flying for the past 5 hours in the broken and battered Mk. 6 armor, running on emergency power. Webbing was still stuck on the crevices of his suit, from when that asshole webbed him to the wall.

Speaking of him, what did he mean? Two years, two years for what? Who was he talking about?

Tony didn't know, and it made his head hurt. But something had him interested.

'He said something about... what was it? Promethium, yeah that was it. I'll need to research that.'

Tony reached the vicinity of his mansion and dived down. He landed in a three-point stance on the ground creating small spider-web like cracks in the ground.

'I'll have to fix that later', he thought to himself.

Tony walked inside after Jarvis scanned him in. He went down into the workshop and sat down on the chair. Soon a group of robots, led by DUM-E came in the room and tended to Tony. The armor was peeled off his form, and a robot tended to his wounds. Tony ignored that and turned on his desktop.

It booted on, and Tony immediately searched up what was Promethium. There were no results, but he expected that. He then opened private serves and commanded Jarvis to find all records of Promethium.

"Right away, sir." the loyal AI intoned.

It took a few minutes for Jarvis to speak again.

"Sir, I have found a server of information, but there is an advanced firewall blocking me from entering."

Tony furrowed his brows. Who had a firewall advanced enough to block Jarvis? Tony could only think of one organization. Right as he thought that, then rooms lights flickered off. When the lights came back on, his monitor was displaying a face. Nick Fury's face.

"Stark, I want to know what the hell you were doing in my servers."

Tony smirked before speaking.

"Oh, one-eyed willie, I was searching for something very interesting. It's called Promethium, you heard of it."

Fury's eye narrowed.

"How do you know about that?", he asked in a demanding tone.

"Never mind that, what is it."

Fury eye narrowed further. While Stark didn't tell him he had his suspicions of who it was.

'Fine. Promethium is a very advanced metal. Stronger than Titanium and energy and damage absorbent too. It was found back in the '80s by one of our top agents, Ted Kord, or the Beetle.

When doing tests on the metal, we found it's amazing properties. Our scientists had a frenzy over it. Too bad we couldn't find anymore. We now only have a limited supply of it. Why did you need to know about it?"

Tony fell silent. That guy... why did he want him to prepare? Why would he need such a strong metal for?

"Fury, I have to ask you something. If I can use the Promethium, I'll join your little club."

Fury's eye widened, before smirking.

"Okay, Stark. Right now you're too valuable of an asset to let go. We don't know what to do with the metal either, so I'll agree with you. Welcome to the Avengers."

...

Rewrite: (10/18/19)


	8. Reveal!

Dylan walked out of school and started his walk back home. School had just ended and he yearning to get away from all the learning. It had two weeks since he had met Iron-Man and there had been no big event happening since. According to his calculations, Dylan knew that Thor's movie would be happening this week. Unfortunately, he could not help Thor. But, he could do that when the Avengers formed.

Peter and Harry were still in the coma, Dylan thought to himself. The spider bite must have too strong for them, with the addition of the new powers. But Dylan knew that they would wake up soon. He eventually reached his home in the suburbs and walked up the stairs. The hinges on the door screamed as he opened it.

His mom ran up to him with a huge smile plastered on her face. She hugged him before telling him of the good news.

"Dylan, guess what. May called me and said that Peter and Harry woke up from their coma about two hours ago. Isn't that great!"

'Speak of the devil.' Dylan thought to himself.

"Yeah, Mom. That's great! I'll talk to them both when I see them tomorrow."

His mom nodded and went back to what she was doing. Dylan went upstairs and started on his homework and played some games. Nightfall quickly came by and Dylan and his parents ate together. Soon after, they all went to sleep. Or at least, Dylan pretended to. After his parents were sound asleep, Dylan closed his door slowly and opened the window. His suit wrapped around him and he went to the city to do crime-fighting as Venom.

...

Dylan walked off the bus the next day to see a frazzled Peter approaching the school. He looked like he ran all the way here, but oddly, he wasn't panting or sweating at all. Dylan knew the spider bite had worked properly. Peter noticed him and went over to his direction.

"Hey Pete, you good?"

"Yeah, um but something happened to me. I'll tell you about it when we go home."

"Is it bad?" Dylan asked in a fake surprise.

"No, no. It's good, just... strange."

While they were talking Harry Osborn pulled up. He had also changed, although it was noticeably more apparent from Peter since he didn't wear baggy clothes. His average body had turned compact with muscles and he had become a bit taller. He looked happy at this but confused.

"Hey Pete, Dylan."

"Hey, Harry. Wanna come with us to Pete's house."

"Yeah, I'm down."

Peter eyed Harry's body with interest and looked back to his own body. Peter must have started to realize what happened, Dylan thought with satisfaction. The bell rang and they entered their classes. The minute Cindy walked into Chemistry, Dylan knew she liked Harry's new look. Her eyes trailed his body, and she started salivating. Dylan felt very weirded out.

Throughout the day, strange things had happened to the two. In Chemistry, Harry had almost bent the metal desk in half during a test. In English Peter had broken a bookcase when he had pulled out a book. During lunch, webbing sprouted out of Harry's hand and attached itself to his Lunch tray. He freaked out silently and tried to get it off, but almost ended up throwing the tray at Flash, if Dylan hadn't stopped him. No one had seen except Dylan though. Peter, in their last period of Geometry, made indents in the chalkboard by using the chalk.

They both looked very exasperated and when the bell rang they almost sang in relief. The trio headed out, Harry had kissed Cindy good-bye before he left, and started walking back to Peter's house.

"Hey Harry, did you tell your dad you were coming?" Peter inquired.

"Yeah, I told him during lunch, so no worries."

"Okay, well let's go."

They walked back to Peters's house talking about the newly released Pokemon game, Pokemon: Platinum. It was a mix of the two previous games Diamond and Pearl with an all-new story. Harry believed it was the best Pokemon game yet, while Peter, on the other hand, was more of Gold and Silver guy himself.

"Harry, what your saying is illogical and plain wrong! No Pokemon game can ever come up to the standard that Gold and Silver made a precedent for!"

"Pete, I agree with you on a lot of things, but this is not one of them! Pete, those games are 8 years old now! Unless they get a remake they'll still be the same old buggy games they were before!"

"You take that back!"

They had reached Peter's house by now. Dylan was grateful for the opportunity to stop this stupid argument.

"Guys! We're here!"

The two abruptly stopped. They nodded and started to walk inside. Peter and Harry didn't want Aunt May and Uncle Ben to see them shouting. They went inside as Aunt May was in the kitchen. She turned around and smiled warmly.

"Hello boys, I just made some cinnamon bread. Would you fancy some."

The two boys were about to exclaim, that yes they did want some cinnamon bread before Peter interrupted them.

"Maybe later Aunt May, we have a project to work on."

Aunt May's smile grew bigger and she turned around. Dylan and Peter looked at Peter's back sourly as they went down into the basement.

"What the hell Peter, your Aunt makes some good food!" Harry whisper-screamed.

"Not now Harry, we came here to figure out something else," Peter said back.

Once everyone went into the basement, Peter locked the door. He then sat down.

"Okay, uh, something strange has been going on. Ever since the spider bite, I've become stronger, faster, taller, etc. Well, that seems normal right? But then when I woke up today I was stuck to my ceiling. I think the spider did something to me. It gave me spider-like abilities."

Harry then shot up too. His face conveyed shock.

"That's what happened to me as well!"

They started to murmur to each other about their power before a cough from Dylan brought their attention.

"I have to tell... no, show you guys something. But you can't tell anyone. Got it."

The two nodded.

Dylan stood up, as deep black tendrils began to wrap around his body. His whole body was completely covered in the substance, forming a skin-tight black suit around his body. His head had two bright white eye lenses that quirked, while his chest and back had a white spider symbol. He looked up to see two shocked faces.

"I... am Venom."

...

Meanwhile in a barren town in New Mexico...

The Destroyer approached the broken and beaten form of Thor Odinson the finish him off. He was dressed in human clothes because of his banishment, as a result of his arrogance. Thor was bloodied and beaten and heart a shout from behind him. Jane Foster and his friends were screaming at him to wake up. The destroyer noticed that and aimed a beam at them. Thor's mind rushed.

'No! I will protect my friends!'

His hand shot up and a split second later lightning struck the ground. For miles, the clouds turned dark and the thunder boomed. A figure was seen rising out of the crater. It was Thor, fully decked out in his Asgardian armor, very much looking like the god he was. A light blue aura swirled around him, and sparks of electricity flickered off his form. In his right hand, was the mighty Mjolnir, the hammer that struck thunder.

Thor looked back at Jane, Dr. Foster, Darcy, Sif, and the Warriors Three. He smiled at them before looking back at the Destroyer. Its armor was dented from the impact of the thunder and sparks erupted from it's damaged face. Thor swung his hammer and pointed it at the Destroyer. It launched him forward and he went straight through the Machine. It stood still for a few seconds before falling and shaking the ground with its impact. Thor turned around and motioned to the Warrior Three and Sif. They nodded and went over to his position.

Jane ran after them and hugged Thor. Thor looked shocked before hugging her back. Jane looked up with tears in her eyes. Thor smiled as wiped them away. He then kissed her on her lips, shocking her. Thor stopped kissing her and went away. But not before murmuring one thing.

"We'll meet again Jane."

Thor met up with the Warrior Three and Sif and pointed his hammer upward. Rainbow light formed around them and in an instant, they were gone, leaving a shocked Jane and her friends.

...

Meanwhile... in a nearby town...

Barry Allen, renowned forensic scientists, was seen unpacking his moving boxes full of chemicals.

The 25-year-old was young and new to the business but quickly went up the ranks for helping solve cases no other forensics expert could.

After, so much success the young man was stationed here to solve a case about a hammer that had just appeared in the middle of the desert. The company that hired him, S.H.I.E.L.D, (Weird name, huh? What did it stand for?) wanted him to find clues about the event.

Barry had just finished putting chemicals on the shelf before thunder boomed from the open skylight. Barry was shocked, it was clear a minute ago! Shaking his head, Barry reached for a ladder and set it up. He climbed it and was about to close the skylight before he slipped. He hit the bookshelf, knocking all the chemicals on him, and staining his clothes and skin.

"Oh, come on. This was my favorite shirt!"

But when he said that, the thunder boomed one last time. A bolt of lightning shot out and went into the open skylight, impacting Barry. Barry felt himself burn as he was electrocuted. His eyes flashed as visions impacted him.

An alien invasion.

A deadly machine.

A golden gauntlet filled with glittering gems.

A dark god.

As he had those visions, lightning flashed around his body, as the area containing his burn wounds blurred and started to quickly heal. Barry blacked out...

Barry Allen baby!

Also, do you guys want the read and gold Ironman armor, or the silver one? Your choice.

Also yes, I made Thor look like a Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 to be exact.

The Flash is in the story, what do you guys think about that?

Rewrite. (10/18/19) I made sure after rewriting the past few chapters that Barry is the only one who knows the future.


	9. Explanations

Peter and Harry's eyes bulged, and they were lost for words. They couldn't believe that their friend was a local superhero.

"Dylan, what the hell! How are you Venom?!"

Dylan quirked one of his lenses.

"Wow, go scream it out would ya. No, really when I said this was a secret I meant it."

Harry looked sheepish but continued.

"But still, you! You're Venom? You don't sound like him-"

"I change my voice."

Peter shook his head at Harry's questions.

"What I think Harry meant to say, is that how did you even become Venom?"

Dylan had thought this through. He knew he couldn't just reveal the events of his transportation to this universe, no that'd be stupid. So, he had to make up how he became Venom. The suit peeled back to reveal his face, much to the other two's fascination, and he started to speak.

"You guys remember that meteor crash in the Hudson almost 8 months ago, right?"

They nodded in unison.

'Well, on the rock was a black liquid. It was... a symbiote."

He said this while gesturing at the suit.

"You guys know how symbiotic lifeforms need hosts to survive right? Well, the symbiote found me and bonded to me. Now before you get worried Pete, this is a mutually beneficial relationship. I give it a home, and it gives me powers and abilities in return."

Peter look of alarm faded, as he began to ask more questions. Harry stayed silent.

"So, how does the suit work and what powers does it give you."

"The suit gives me enhanced speed, strength, agility, dexterity, well basically advanced everything. I can fly, shoot projectiles to immobilize people-"

Harry interrupted Dylan with a question that he was thinking about.

"Dylan, why do use your powers to help people? You could be famous, have tons of money, hot girls, live in a mansion, but you choose to use your powers for good. Why?"

Harry had been thinking about this. If he had been in Dylan's place he would have done those exact things. But what compelled Dylan to do the, morally objective, right thing?

"I just wanna help people. I was given these powers for a reason. So it's my responsibility to use them. Harry, I have the chance to help people. Why wouldn't I?"

Harry's eyes slightly widened as Dylan continued with his sentence.

"Harry, you know, Tony Stark is kinda similar to you. He had so much money and flaunted and wasted it. But now, he's using his genius-level intellect to stop threats and help the world. Now you have that chance, are you gonna take it?!"

Dylan held out his hand to Harry. Harry looked down and contemplated. Was he going to be a superhero? Him?

'Well, there's no harm in trying right.' he thought to himself.

Harry looked up at Dylan's hand and grasped it. Dylan smiled at him and turned to Peter. He looked unsure about this whole idea. Being bullied for most of his life made him sympathetic to the plights of other people, but to be a superhero? That was a bit much for him. If he was honest to himself he would have done what he could to be famous.

"Guy's I need a bit more time to think this through. I'll talk to you guys later."

Peter went upstairs and closed the door, the duo's eyes trailing after him. Dylan mentally commanded Klyn to retract the suit off of him and walked upstairs with Harry in tow. They were greeted by a confused Aunt May and Uncle Ben. Noticing them, May turned to the boys.

"Dylan, Harry, has something upset poor Peter? He rushed up to his room.?"

"No, just remembered that he had to write an essay in one of his classes and wanted to hop to it." Harry lied.

Aunt May nodded and went back to cooking.

The two boys went to the front door and were seen off by Uncle Ben.

"Stay in school kids!"

They smiled at him and left. A Bentley pulled up in the corner of the road and honked. Harry grasped Dylan's hand and shook it. While he did that, he began to him.

"You'll need to help me with the whole superhero thing. Like my costume."

"Don't worry I'll come up with something. You just to make it, since you're... you know, rich."

Harry nodded and went over to the car. He opened the door and sat inside. He waved at Dylan before closing the door. The car sped off into the distance. Dylan pulled out his phone and sent his mom a text that he would be staying over at Harry's. A few minutes later his mom replied with an okay and a smiley emoji. Dylan replied with a thumbs-up emoji and put his phone away.

'Now, I have no reason to come home right now, so I can continue doing my patrols."

'Kid we have a crime over there. At two a clock.' the symbiote reported using his thermal sensing.

'Right!'

After confirming there was no one in the area, Dylan jumped into the tree in front of the house emerged as Venom. Shattering the branch he was crouching on, he leaped off the tree. His wings formed out of his back and flapped, giving him momentum. He flew into New York.

...

Peter lied down on his bed, contemplating the reasons why Dylan would even want to be a superhero. To him, Dylan had to have at least some ulterior motive. No one was just that much of a good samaritan. A saying his Uncle always said echoed in his mind.

'Maybe, he... feels responsible for something?'

Peter gripped his head. He felt a migraine coming on. He needed to distract himself. He reached for his backpack and unzipped it. Peter then finished all his homework, (even a math assignment that would have Dylan at least a week to do, in about two hours.), and was still had nothing to do. Peter checked the time: it was 9:00. He could probably do something for the next hour before sleeping. But what? He then remembered something.

'Oh right, I have powers! I can't believe I forgot about that.'

Peter knew that he had at least enhanced basic attributes like strength, speed, agility, dexterity, yadda yadda. But he knew he had inherited some of the spider's attributes like crawling on walls, maybe webbing, (one of the spiders was a jumping spider and they don't need webs to catch prey, so since he was bitten by that one he wasn't so sure he had webs either. That specific spider had used the electric discharge ability to stun the prey before eating it.), the electric discharge, and the camouflage.

Peter got off his bed and put his left hand on the wall of the room. After feeling it be stuck to the wall, he put his right hand over the left. It stuck and he began crawling all over the room with a big smile on his face. He was on the ceiling of the room and hopped off, making a thump when he hit the floor. Footsteps echoed on the stairs before someone opened the door. It was Uncle Ben, dressed in a jacket and jeans.

"Kiddo, you okay? I heard a noise from your room." Uncle Ben asked, concerned.

"Nah, Uncle Ben I'm fine. I'm great!"

Uncle ben let out a hearty laugh, that put a big smile on Peter's face. He loved making his Uncle laugh. After laughing, Ben then asked Peter a question.

"Hey, Pete your Aunt wants me to go to the store in Manhattan. Wanna come with, these old bones need some company?"

Peter replied with a sad smile.

'Sorry, Uncle Ben I have to do my homework."

Peter admitted to himself that was a pretty shit excuse, but his uncle paid it no mind.

"That's good Pete. Study hard," he said with a smile on his face.

Waving goodbye, Ben went down the stairs and out the house, while wishing May goodbye. Peter watched from the window as Ben pulled his car out of the driveway and drove off. He went over to the mirror and began testing his other powers.

...

After an hour of solely flying, he hovered over the Woolworth Building in Manhattan. Venom retracted his wings and lightly landed on the top spire of the building. The sky had turned a mixture of black and dark blue, making the city's lights shine out even more.

Venom's lenses narrowed as his thermal vision flashed, giving him a view of the whole city. It was like looking at a huge cluster of moths but magnified by a million. He quickly noticed a crime happening in the darkened alley of a building a few rooftops over. Venom shot out a web over to a nearby building and swung over there.

The robber was threatening a man in a business suit, who was frantically begging with him. Right as the robber was going to attack, Venom jumped in with a heel kick to the head. The robber hit the wall knocking him out cold. The man looked surprised.

"Report him to the feds for me. Chiao." He said while winking his eye lense. He jumped away leaving the confused businessman.

Venom continued swinging across the city stopping more crimes, which garnered people's attention. The citizens of the city started to take out their phones and record the crimes that he stopped. Venom noticed this and quickly waved before punching a criminal who tried to sneak behind him. The people loved this and began to cheer. Venom smiled under his mask.

His thermal vision alerted him to a spike in tension near the One-World-Trade Center. He web-zipped over to the area and landed on a nearby building that was under construction. Underneath the shade of one building, a kid was surrounded by 11 other men and women. They all had weapons ranging from guns, machetes, knives, and even a hammer.

The leader, Venom assumed since he was the only one talking, had a double-barrel shotgun strapped to his back. The kid radiated fear that he could smell from here, and it intensified once he had the shotgun suddenly pointed at his face. Venom decided that now was the time to step in, and he jumped off the scaffolding he was crouching on, destroying it.

He performed a backflip midair and shot a web to the ground between the leader and the kid. He zipped over and landed in a fighting stance, surprising the two. The gang members quickly got over their surprise and brandished their weapons.

Venom then grabbed the shotgun in front of him and crumpled it into a metal ball. He then smacked the ball into the leader's face, knocking him out and giving him a black eye.

"I guess you can say he... dropped the ball."

No one reacted. Even the kid coughed behind him.

"Yeesh, tough crowd."

Venom suddenly shot a web, grabbing the nearest gang member and yanking him towards him. Before the gang member could do anything but yelp, Venom hit with a cross in the face, knocking him back into the dumpster. This was the cue for the other gang members to start rushing him altogether.

Venom ducked under a knife swing and swept the attacker's legs making him stumble! He quickly spun and side-kicked the man in the stomach launching him into the wall. He slid down and vomited.

A woman tried to hit him with a hammer from behind, but his spider-senses alerted him to that and he caught the weapon. The woman looked shocked before Venom quickly chopped her in the back of the neck, making her crumple to the ground.

His spider-senses blared once more and he brought his forearms over his head in an x-position. A man with two machetes swung them at his forearms, but not before stingers erupted from his forearms, blocking the weapons. The gang member struggled while Venom pushed back, chipping away at the metal, before snapping the machete in half.

Venom then quickly injected his stingers in the man's neck and retracted them. The man quickly became drowsy before he fell asleep. Venom wasted no time taking the other gang members out. In a flurry of punches and kicks, two of them were knocked out cold. Venom web-blasted the rest of them to the wall and tapped them unconscious. He then smacked his hands in a self-satisfied way and turned to the kid behind him.

"So, anything else?"

The gobsmacked kid struggled for words as his eyes filled with fear and apprehension and he ran away. Venom sweat-dropped as the kid ran away.

'I was trying to be friendly. What did I do wrong, Klyn?'

'Kid, you just merked 10 people at the same time and you expect that kid to not be afraid of you?'

'Yeah, that makes sense.'

...

Venom web-zipped to a radio tower in a dynamic pose before landing on the spire of the tower and leaning back. The suit slithered off his face revealing Dylan to be sweaty and panting. His hair was wet and his eyes red. He hadn't done a patrol for the past week since grades were cranking down hard and he was trying to figure out the whole universe situation. So today, he made up extra hard for that and patroled for 5 straight hours. He was ready to call it quits for the day.

The suit wrapped around his face and he aimed a hand out to shoot a web. But a nearby blip in his thermal vision caught his attention. It was a nearby convenience store.

'It won't take much time.' he thought to himself.

'Kid, you better get their quick. The attacker just had a spike in anger!' Klyn commanded.

'Damn!'

Wasting no time, Venom jumped off the tower and zipped to the store. He landed on the door and kicked the door open. He was greeted to the sight of a scared store owner, the robber, and an older man. The robber had his handgun pointed at the old man. Venom's lenses narrowed. He... knew the old man. His lenses then quickly widened in realization.

'Holy shit, that's Uncle Ben!'

The robber noticed him and panicked. He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger, having no aim. The store echoed with a loud noise.

BANG!

The man at the counter screamed in shock.

BANG!

The robber opened his eyes and saw the old man bleeding from a shot on the leg. But in front of him was Venom. His left part of his chest was steaming, as a result of taking the shot that would have killed Uncle Ben. His eyes normally smooth and round were now sharp and jagged, reflecting his now venomous mood.

He backhanded the man into the side of the store, rattling the shelves. The man spat out blood and teeth. He looked up to see Venom looming over him, a black shadow with only his eyes and the symbol on his chest visible. He raised his arm in a threatening way. The man covered his face.

But the blow never came. He opened his eyes to see Venom's fist a few centimeters away from his face. Venom lightly tapped his head, with enough concentrated force to knock the robber out. He then stuck him to the wall with webs and turned around. He went over to Uncle Ben and started to inspect his injury.

The stray bullet had pierced through his thigh, not fatal but the amount of blood he was losing was. He webbed up the injury in layers, to apply pressure to stop the blood flow. Venom then gently picked him up and placed him in a fireman's carry. He turned to the scared store owner and spoke in a no-nonsense tone.

"Report him to the police. Now!"

The store owner scrambled to the phone and quickly dialed the NYPD. Venom had already left and swung away with care to not disturb Ben. By then Ben had already passed out from the blood loss but was still breathing. Venom quickly reached the nearest hospital in the district and barged in. The whole room stared at him in shock, but he had no time for that.

"Medic! I need a Medic now! This man's been shot!"

The doctors and nurses quickly came through with a rolling bed. Venom gently placed Ben on the bed and they wheeled him away. He watched them go into the ER room, before turning around. He left through the same door and jumped to a nearby building's roof to observe.

In about 30 minutes, a taxi had stopped in front of the hospital and a frantic Aunt May and Peter had stepped out. Aunt May rushed into the hospital with teary eyes, but Peter looked around. His eyes found their way to Venom's position. He nodded before running inside.

Venom sat crouching therefor the next two hours. The suit retracted on his wrist and he checked the time on his watch. It was 1:00. Thank god it wasn't a school night.

He looked up and saw Peter rush out of the hospital and look in his direction. He suddenly vanished and a few minutes later he crawled up the wall o the building and slumped on the roof panting and sweating.

"Dang, I didn't expect you to be able to use your powers just yet, but here you-"

Venom was cut off by Peter rushing up to him and gripping him with a hug.

"Dylan, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you."

Venom looked shocked, as the suit's mask retracted showing his real face. Why was Peter thanking him? Uncle Ben still got shot!

"Pete, why are you thanking me? Your uncle still got shot, you should be angry!"

Peter stopped hugging him and let go, looking at Dylan with an incredulous face.

"If it weren't for you, Uncle Ben would have been killed! He asked me to come with him and I didn't! If he died, it would be my fault! But you prevented that! Right now, he's on his way to a full recovery!"

Dylan looked even more shocked, as Peter continued.

"Dylan, now I understand why you became Venom. You feel that it's your responsibility to help people since you have these amazing abilities. You know my Uncle once said something I never really gave thought to. He said 'With great power, comes great responsibility.' I now know what he means by that."

As Peter said that iconic sentence, Dylan had a grin on his face.

'That gave me chills.' he thought to himself.

'Agreed' the symbiote intoned.

"I think I'm gonna become a superhero. To help people, because with these powers it's my responsibility to do that! Dylan, will you help me?"

Dylan looked at Peter with a smile on his face. he held out his hand as Peter shook it.

"Of course I will."

…

I rewrote the chapters starting in chapter 4. I removed the memory transfer after some feedback, But Barry is the only one who has complete knowledge of the future.

Also, Dylan is now a lot more wary of the world. He now realizes that he's in a shared universe of Marvel and DC, which means way more enemies.

I don't know if this seemed rushed, but I thought it would be interesting to have the Uncle Ben event happen now. But with a twist.


	10. Visions

Barry opened his eyes. He blearily looked to the left and right, and all he saw was the sky. He noticed the ground he was on wasn't the wooden floor of his new lab. Barry slowly lifted himself and was shocked to see that he wasn't in his lab, but on top of building instead! He looked around him and saw multiple skyscrapers in the city. In the distance, a giant blue statue was seen in the middle of the sea. Barry vaguely recognized it.

"Am I in... New York? What the hell... last I checked I was in New Mexico!" he muttered softly.

A crack in the sky diverted his attention. Barry gaped as right over New York a huge portal was formed. Inside the portal, the deep black depths of space could be seen. Alien ships came out of the portal.

Thousands of creatures flew out of the ships with weapons that pulsed with energy, while slug-like things flew out of the portal. The aliens began to attack the buildings destroying them even more. Barry stumbled back at the magnitude of the destruction.

But suddenly a streak of red and gold flew by him as the Iron-Man flew right into the heart of the invasion. His suit seemed to absorb the energy they shot at him, making the symbol on his chest and palms grow brighter. Iron-Man's energy blasts changed color, becoming a light purple to their normal blue color. Barry noticed that now, his energy blast seemed to disintegrate instead of stun.

A roar shook the building as from the portal jumped a beast of a man standing at what Barry estimated to be 6'9 in height. His landing shattered the roof of the building he ended upon. He was very muscular and was wearing a black sleeveless jumpsuit with golden and red tribal designs on it. His boots were brown and black. The man looked barely human, with orange reptilian skin and glowing red eyes. In his hands was a golden scythe with a hammer on the other side that pulsed with red energy.

In a deep, gravelly voice, he shouted.

"It is I, Cull Obsidian! Child of Thanos, destroyer, and conqueror of worlds! Kneel and I will make this capture swift and-!"

The warlord's speech was cut off by a swift left hook to the face. He was sent flying and crashed into a skyscraper, creating a large hole in the building. Shaking his fist, Venom was seen. He was taller and a bit more bulky, than what Barry had seen on Twitter.

"Oh shut up, you overgrown floor mat!"

Jumping off the building, Venom went after Cull Obsidian. A shadow fell over Barry, as his eyes widened. One of the giant slugs was about to destroy a hospital building. As its sharp teeth neared the building, a titanic roar was heard, as a giant, muscled green man with grey ruined pants crashed atop the slug, causing a pained scream to erupt from it.

'Oh my god... is that the Hulk!'

The Hulk repeatedly bashed his fists against the metal plates of the slug, as green plasma energy pulsed around his body, creating a glowing green aura. His eyes turned bright green as he surged with power, and threw the slug into the waves of the aliens, killing the creatures. Hulk landed on the ground with a crash, utterly destroying the pavement, as his aura boiled. He beat his fists against his chest as he shouted to the sky.

'HULK, IS THE STRONGEST THERE IS!"

Barry stumbled back, as the Hulks landing shook the building he was on. Barry felt another shadow fall upon him, as he looked up. Barry then braced himself as the bloodied carcass of the slug fell upon him. He covered his face and closed his eyes.

...

Barry opened his eyes, expecting to be crushed underneath the slug, but he was fine. He looked up and saw he was in a roofless building. The building looked musty and old. Barry looked down at himself and noticed that he was fine. He patted himself and began to chuckle.

"Heh, I don't know what was in those chemicals.."

A bright gleam alerted him, as a circular shield passed THROUGH him! It hit something with a clang, before rebounding to the bloodied form of Captain-Fucking-America! His suit looked more militaristic. Gone were the bright red, white, and blue, replaced with a more appropriate blue, white and black. His shield was scuffed and dirty but was also silver and blue. Barry looked at himself.

'Am I... a g-ghost!'

Suddenly a sinister voice spoke from the darkness, as a bright red light shone through the room, reflecting off the shield. Sounds reminiscent of an engine sounded to the room, as the figure was revealed. Its figure was eerily reminiscent of a human man, but that was it. The rest was technological.

It was an inhumane 7 feet tall, with insane muscle. It had a design similar to an Iron-Man armor, but its face was different, with an open maw. Red energy was pouring out of its face, and the opening on its chest. With every step it took, it made a tapping sound. Something was in its hands... a body.

"The last one standing... Steve. I tried to tell your friends the futility of it all, but..."

The robot threw the body to the floor and was revealed to be an unconscious hero with a metal arm. The Captain looked shocked, and Barry saw his hands waver.

"... they never listened. How sad."

Suddenly, a sparking baton hit the robot on the back of the head. The robots head twisted 180 degrees staring down its attacker. A red-headed woman was seen, panting and dirty. She had a defiant gleam in her aquamarine eyes. Despite the situation he was watching, Barry couldn't help but think she was beautiful.

With a chuckle, the robot turned around and raised his foot in the air ready to crush the woman, much to Barry and Steve's horror. Steve's shield dropped to the ground as he gripped his hands. The robot stopped it's action and turned around. He tilted his head mockingly.

"What do you think your doing, Steve. Bowing down, I presume. How cute-"

The robot was cut off by a green pillar of light erupting from the sky impacting Steve. The surrounding area was colored green for miles. The robot took a step back. Barry stared into the pillar entranced.

"What the hell..." he said softly.

From the pillar, Steve was seen, covered by the green light. He picked up the fallen shield and said one word with hatred. His emerald eyes glared into the robot, (and Barry.)

"Ultron..." he growled.

The green light exploded outwards, blinding Barry.

...

When Barry opened his eyes once again, he was in a forest. Barry smelt blood as he noticed the sounds of fighting. He ran over to the area, pushing branches in front of him away. Barry finally got to the area and observed.

It was a three on one. The Hulk, Venom, and Iron-Man were fighting a purple muscular man, while the rest of the superheroes were on the ground strewn around them. He was adorned in golden armor, which was over a black jumpsuit. His right-handed was fending off the Hulk with a double-sided broadsword, while on his left hand was a gleaming golden-bronze gauntlet, which grabbed onto Iron-Man. The gauntlet had six slots on it, one on each knuckle while another was on the back of the hand. 4 of the slots were filled with glowing gems. One was red, another was blue, one was purple, and the last gem was orange.

The giant began to grip Iron-Man's hand, as the hero groaned. Barry was surprised when Iron-Man clenched his other hand, as it morphed into a fucking Jackhammer! The hero thrust his Jackhammer hand at the villain before it suddenly phased through him. The blue gem glowed, as the villain was engulfed in a blue glow. The gem stopped glowing before the purple man backhanded the hero, twisting his neck at an odd angle. Iron-Man went through dozens of trees before crashing into a rock and slumping to the ground, lifelessly.

Venom seeing this, then tried to restrain the man with webs. The giant tore through them with ease, before attacking the hero. Venom dodged his hits like it was instinct before tendrils burst out of his back. They attacked the man, but as his red gem glowed, the tendrils suddenly turned to bubbles. The blue gem glowed as Venom suddenly was pulled towards the man, who grabbed him in a choke, before slamming him into the ground temporarily knocking him out.

The villain lifted the gauntlet hand as the purple gem glowed. Just a he was about to attack the dazed hero, a giant dark green hand crashed into his face, making him stumble back. The Hulk's eyes glowed bright green as a green aura raged around him. The Jade Giant hit the enemy with a flurry of hits, before knocking him back with an uppercut. Dark blue blood spewed out of the man's mouth.

The Hulk noticing this charged his energy, as his hands were engulfed in green plasma. With a roar, he slammed them together, creating a shock wave so big that it brought the giant to his knees. Hulk beat his chest as he roared to the sky. Suddenly, the giant's head was gripped by the golden glove as the orange gem glowed. The bright glow left the Hulk's body as he fell to the ground limply. The purple man panted as he finally spoke.

"In all my years of conquest... I've never faced a planet so powerful as this one. I would have failed without this newfound power, but now.."

The giant gripped his hand, as the stones glowed.

"... I am invincible! Now then..."

He began to walk away in search of the last two stones, before feeling something on his boot. Venom weakly grabbed the titan's boot as he rasped out.

"You'll regret this... If you do this Thanos... you're only opening the gateway to a new kind of hell... please, stop." Venom begged

Thanos's face was shadowed before his eyes glowed a ruby red. Lifting his foot, he stomped down on Venom's head, killing the hero. Brain matter, teeth, and blood splattered onto the ruined ground. Venom's body went limp as his suit peeled off of him. Using the purple stone, Thanos shot a deep purple laser at the liquid. A shriek came out of the liquid as it was burned alive, leaving a dark stain on the ground. Thanos walked away, before looking at the headless body behind him.

"Never again."

His body was engulfed with a blue and grey cloud, before disappearing from the area. Barry fell to his knees next to the headless body. The body was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Barry noticed something fall out from his pocket. Picking it up, Barry saw that it was a driver's license. He then noticed the age and name.

"This... is a kid... oh my god?!" Barry said horrified.

The area around him suddenly turned black and lifeless as the trees turned into dust, as the sky turned red. All around him, skulls and bones were seen, while the ground was covered in dried blood. Barry looked with wide eyes and an agape mouth as he stood up. The headless body in front of him turned into dust. A large shadow fell over Barry as he quickly turned around.

"Well... what do we have here?"

Barry felt himself being choked as he was picked up by his neck by a tall, pale man in deep black armor. Struggling, Barry stared him into his eyes. They were deep black, in contrast to his sharp, gleaming teeth, and his eyes glowed with a red spiral.

"Hmm... a planeswalker... I sense the... speed force in you?! How... interesting?" the man said while tilting his head.

"W-who are you?" Barry struggled out.

"Hmm... well you can call me Knull. I am the dark god, ruler of the symbiotes. I am the end of the Universe!"

Behind him, an army of symbiotes rose behind him, growling and staring at Barry. Barry focused on one of the monsters. It was tall and black, with the same symbol on the chest as the rest but on its left hand was a glove. The glove shimmered as the gems glowed in the dark world.

'Is that... Thanos!'

Knull noticed his stare.

"Hmph... how do you like my... pets? They've helped conquer the countless worlds I've slain. But never mind that... we're focusing on you!"

A black liquid slowly formed on Knull's hand and slithered over to Barry's neck, enveloping him. Just as his body was about to be enveloped fully, Barry's eyes crackled with electricity. The slime burst off of him as his body was covered in shifting yellow electricity. Barry's body began to fade into a multicolored light, brightening up the dark world.

Barry looked at his hands. Electricity swirled around him, and he felt a strange power coursing through his body.

Knull's smiling face shifting into a snarl.

"Damn you, Planeswalker! No matter how much you change, everything will be the same. We will meet up again, and I will remember this slight. Then... I will kill you!"

Barry just glared at Knull. He didn't know why, but he felt that he was the real villain here. Not Ultron, not Thanos, but it was him. Barry was transported out of the world in rainbow light, lighting up the universe.

...

Barry woke up as his eyes glowed yellow for a brief second, before rasping and coughing. He was strapped to a bed, with doctors frantically hurrying around him in a metal room. He was being checked over by the head doctor before someone knocked on the door. A female nurse swung open the door and screamed at the person.

"This is a private room, only authorized personnel can..." the woman trailed off, as she turned pale. Nick Fury stood before her, eyepatch, trenchcoat, and all. His one eye glared at her as he walked himself in. Looking back he said one word.

"Get out. Now!"

The doctors rushed out, leaving the Director of Shield and Barry alone. Fury sat down on the empty chair on the side and began to speak.

"Barry Allen... how nice to meet you."

"W-who are you?"

"My name is Fury, Nick Fury. I'm the head of Shield: the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate. I'm here to ask you one thing, Mr. Allen. Will you join the Avengers initiative?" Fury questioned.

Barry slowly tilted his head, still dazed and confused after his visions.

"The what?!"

"The Avengers Initiative is a secret project created by S.H.I.E.L.D. to create the Avengers, a response team comprised of the ablest individuals humankind has to offer. Normally you wouldn't even be considered for this but after your... incident, you've become a conductor of some energy. With some tests and training, you could be a real help for the earth. Will you consider the offer?"

Now, normally Barry would immediately decline. How could he help? But this wasn't normal. Barry had seen everything that was to come, and he would do anything to stop that. Plus he did feel that strange power again, thrumming through his veins.

"I... accept."

Fury smirked and pushed himself up. Opening the door he turned around to Barry.

"Good. Now get up, we need to start the tests."

With that, Fury walked out of the door. Barry lifted himself off the bed with a groan and scrambled to follow after Fury.

…..

JUST TO BE CLEAR: The visions are not a spoiler, except one. Most of them are a result of the Flash not gaining his powers, making it so that the visions are an alternate future. Barry is a key part of the story.

Also, Knull is more powerful than MCU Thanos, and I will not hear otherwise.


	11. Practice

The school day ended with another ring of the bell. Students poured outside in waves rushing to get out of the school building. At the back of the crowd, the trio of Dylan, Harry, and Peter walked fast, bypassing the crowd of students. Once they were out of the vicinity of the school, Harry turned to Dylan.

"Hey, so now that school's over now can we go to your 'place' you've been telling us about?" Harry said mockingly.

"Shut up, Harry!" Peter said, looking from side to side.

"We can go today if you're up for it?" Dylan suggested.

"Yeah, let's go!" Harry said with a fire burning in his eyes. Peter shook his head in exasperation.

"Okay, I'm down, just let me call Aunt May. I don't want her to be worried after what... happened to Uncle Ben." Peter said, sadly.

They fell into an awkward silence as Harry gave Peter his phone. Peter walked over to a secluded spot, as Harry and Dylan looked at each other. Dylan had filled in Harry on what happened to Uncle Ben over the weekend.

"...How's Ben?" Harry asked, hesitantly.

"He was shot in the knee, so they've put him in a wheelchair. He'll be stuck in it for the rest of his life." Dylan said self-loathingly.

"Dylan... it wasn't your fault."

"Yes, Harry, it was! I should have been faster, maybe then-"

"Dylan, you did enough! If it wasn't for you, Uncle Ben wouldn't be alive!" Peter interrupted heatedly.

Dylan looked down and clenched his fists. He let out a sigh, before looking up at Peter with a dull stare.

"... Fine. did your Aunt say you can come with us?"

"Yeah. At first, she was hesitant but when I mentioned that you and Harry were coming she was fine with it."

Harry nodded, as Dylan gestured the others to follow him. They waited at the bus stop before the bus pulled up. Harry paid for their tickets as Dylan told him their destination. They sat down in a row as the bus began to drive again. Peter was at the window seat, Dylan in the middle, ANd Harry at the edge. Harry turned to Dylan.

"Hey, so did you come up with any suit ideas?"

Dylan's eyes widened before he turned and scrambled through his backpack.

"As a matter of fact... there it is, I did!"

Pulling out a worn big black notebook, Dylan opened up and began flipping through it. Stopping at a page, he then showed the two pages spread to Harry and Peter. Their eyes slowly widened at Dylan's drawings.

On the pages were countless drawings of different suit designs. Dylan had drawn and colored, to the best of his ability, most of the Spider-Man suits from various media. Dylan smirked at their reactions.

"All in all, this whole thing took me the whole weekend. So which one do you guys like the-"

Dylan was interrupted by Peter snatching the notebook from his hand and taking out a red highlighter. After a few minutes of Peter drawing something in the book, he passed it to Harry with a green highlighter.

'Isn't that ironic. Red and green.'

Harry circled his ones and passed the book to Dylan who observed it.

'So they've circled the ones they like the most, huh? They even numbered them! So for Peter, it's the... Advanced Suit from the PS4 game, the Raimi suit, the classic suit, the new red and black MCU suit, and the Ben Reilly suit. And for Harry... it's the Superior suit, the Kaine's suit, the Iron Spider suit, the Big Time suit, and the Anti-Ock suit from the PS4 game. Interesting choices...'

"Hey, dude if you want to make any of these we'll need a lot of money." Dylan looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

Harry looked around before speaking.

"Don't worry. Dear Ol' dad's got a private fund for me filled with almost a million dollars. I'm sure we can manage with that." Harry said mockingly.

Dylan shook his head before turning to Peter.

"What do you think, Pete?"

"Those are some good drawings, you're a good artist. But how are we gonna... like, actually make the suits? I mean do you have any experience in making suits?"

"Well, I-"

'Kid, I have an idea.' Klyn cut him off.

'Klyn, what's up?'

'I've been observing your... predicament, and I've got a solution. I've got well... two spawn seeds.'

'That's sounds... kinda weird.'

'Shut up! Okay, so you ask them what suit do they like the most and then, I'll make the suit! And then, you attach the spawn seed on to them. They'll have a symbiote just like you, with most of the same abilities.'

'That sounds good-'

"Dylan! You good?" Peter interrupted him.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. Hey Harry, I don't think we'll need that million, I've got the suit thing covered."

"Hm, oh cool."

The bus finally stopped, as the tires squealed. The trio stood up and got out of the bus. Dylan began to walk, as Peter and Harry followed him. Soon they reached an abandoned building with a fence.

"Follow me."

Dylan proceeded to crawl through an open spot in the fence, as the other two followed him. They went over to the back of the building, which was facing the docks.

"Hey Harry, have you practiced any of your powers?" Dylan inquired.

"Only the wall-sticking one."

"That's good. It makes getting into this place less of a hassle."

With a jump, Dylan began to quickly crawl up the building. Peter and Harry look at each other before jumping on the building themselves and crawling up. When they reach the roof, Dylan opens the latch of the roof door and jumped inside, with Peter and Harry following.

When they landed on the ground, Dylan went over to the wall and flipped the light switch. The room was revealed to the trio.

"Woah, this is... actually, really nice!"

"Yeah, this is actually really convenient for training."

'Like you wouldn't believe.'

"So... Who wants to go first?"

"Go?"

"What I mean is, who wants to spar with me first? When you spar with me I'll evaluate your strengths and weaknesses and help you guys to improve them."

Peter and Harry looked between each other before Peter stepped up. Dylan smirked as his suit formed over him, making him Venom. Peter went into a crude fighting stance.

Venom than rushed at the teen, aiming for a quick jab. Instinctively Peter went for the block but was punched in the gut by Venom's other hand.

Peter was launched back, before landing into on his back. Slowly lifting himself up, Peter began to feel a strong spark in his mind and leaned forward.

Kicking back, he heard a grunt. Before he could capitalize on this, Venom grabbed his foot and threw him into a stray punching bag.

On the side, Harry winced.

Venom then jumped at Peter's fallen form, but suddenly twisted his body to the side to avoid the punch coated in blue bio-electricity. Peter then began to attack Venom with an almost beast-like manner, no thought put into his attacks.

'It's almost as if... he's reverted to the spiders more... primal instincts! I have to end the spar or things'll go out of hand!' Venom thought to himself while dodging.

Peter attempted a feint, (from one of the countless wrestling matches he saw with his uncle), as Venom reacted by moving his head to the side. Moving fast, Peter slammed his right arm into Venom's face, the bio-electricity temporarily stunning the hero. Attempting a followup, Peter tried to hit Venom with a gut punch.

Shaking himself out of his stunning, Venom grabbed Peter's bare forearm and kicked him up into the air before using his webs to slam the teen onto the ground. Peter spat out spit and flakes of blood, as the bio-electricity fizzled out. Walking up to Peter's downed form, he held out his hand.

Peter smiled and took it, lifting himself up.

"Damn, you really pack a punch!" Dylan stated, the suit retracting of his face.

"I-I really didn't expect that myself, to be truthful. It was like it was... ingrained in my mind."

"So you have... what was it... Electrokinesis?" Harry chimed in.

"Yeah, don't you remember what Dr. Kafka said. The spider I was bitten by used an electric discharge to stun prey, while your spider-"

"Yeah, it used the stingers to kill its prey. So I guess it's my turn to spar, huh?"

"Go right ahead, it's your call chief," Dylan said as his symbiote slithered back onto his face.

Harry walked forward and fell into a fighting stance. He then lunged at Venom with his arms wide open and his hands in a clawed position. Jumping over Harry's attempt at hitting him, Venom fell into a roll and swept Harry's legs from underneath him.

'Harry's using wide attacks and lunges to attack me. He's subconsciously taking these traits from his spider.'

Harry fell forwards, but suddenly slammed his hands on the ground and went into a handspring. Landing on the ground, he seemed shocked but steeled himself and ran at Venom. He started a barrage of blows at the hero, Venom dodging everyone.

Harry was getting visibly angry, the more blows that he missed. With a roar of rage, Harry clenched his fists before two dull grey stingers burst out of his forearms. With renewed vigor, he began to attack Venom at a faster pace. Venom blocked his first attack, ducked under the second, and attempted another sweep. Noticing this, Harry jumped up in an identical fashion to Venom.

'Did.. did he just copy me? That's the exact thing I did to avoid his first attack!'

Seeing an opportunity, Harry kicked at Venom's head. Leaning back, the hero's lenses widened as another stinger burst through Harry's shoe. He leaned back, but it did not stop from the stinger from slicing through his symbiote mat on his cheek. Harry had a victorious look on his face.

"Ha! How was that!" he said with a cheeky smile.

The symbiote knitted itself back together, as Venom eyes lenses narrowed.

"Good, but..."

His hand shot out and grabbed Harry's leg. Harry's eyes widened before Venom judo threw him onto the ground, making the dust fly from the impact. Harry moaned as he slumped with metaphorical swirls in his eyes. Venom crouched over him.

"... how was that?"

Harry moaned, as in the background Peter's laughter could be heard bouncing off the walls.

"Oh, shut up..." Harry halfheartedly mumbled.

….

I want you guys to decide Peter and Harry's suits. The suit's I mentioned in the story is just an indicator of what the two like. Harry is more inclined towards the armored or "darker" armors, while Peter is more inclined towards the classic and 'lighter' suits.

You can pick any suits you guys like, but I'll choose the majority pick. Like for example:

Peter: Advanced Suit: (Lighter).

Harry: Anti-Ock Suit: (Darker).


End file.
